Zoosnuck and Diamond: Chaos CONTROLLED!
by AwesomeZoosnuck26
Summary: Mobius is in a state of peace,but you can't rid evil forever. Sinister shadows lurk behind every corner. When suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds are scattered across the lands. The world falls into despair and lost hope. Zoosnuck and Diamond are best friends, but will their friendship be enough to save Mobius?Will peace finally be restored? Prepare for adventure. Prepare for AWESOMENESS!
1. The beginning

**Zoosnuck the Hegnog**

Chapter 1 - Death of the Antihero

Zoosnuck and Diamond walk into a bar Zoosnuck says 'Chaos Control' and 6 alcohol appears in front of him Diamond swoons Diamond swoons Suddenly, Dr. Eggman Robotnik runs in. HE KILLS A GUY! Diamond uses her DEMON POWERS and kills Dr. Eggman Robotnik

Zoosnuck says 'woah'

Zoom... It wasn't Eggman, It was just a copy. Shadow emerges from the egg.

"You two will pay dearly for your crimes against chaos" says Shadow.

Zoosnuck smirks. "You and what army, black boii?"

Diamond ignores the casual racism and swoons so hard rainbows shoot out and shadow BLOWS UP! Diamond screams.

"SHADOW! I LOVE YOU!"

She's so upset her tears crystallise They rip through Shadow's corpse and he turns to dust, Undertale style. Diamond kills a guy depressingly and flies away. "NO, WAIT!" Zoosnuck cries out. But he looks at Diamonds tears, they aren't just any crystals, They're one of the CHAOS EMERALDSSS!1!

"we can bring back the disgusting inferior black hedgehog if we can gather all 7!" he thinks to himself.

He does Chaos Control and teleports to Diamond.

"Diamond, fuck dude we just gotta go man get the chaos emeralds." "Ok" says Diamond fingering herself.

Diamond and Zoosnuck magically teleport to the Emeralds. Then they put on the ceremonial robes and chant to bring back shadow. THEN SHADOW POPPED OUT WITH A MACHETE AND BLOOD AND A CLOWN MASK!

End of chapter one


	2. Race For The Emeralds!

Chapter 2: Race For The Emeralds!

Zoosnuck and Diamond SCREAM loud

"dont be afraid" said shadow peeling off his ghoulish disguise

"theres a reason i came to you in that bar" he continued

"fuck u u are gay" said zoosnuck scornfully

"its about the 7 chaos emeralds" shadow explans

diamond glanced at shadow

their eyes lock

Diamond stared into shadows deep, thoughtful red eyes. Suddenly, she wrapped her glistening purple arms around his neck and their lips met.

Shadows EYES WIDENED in suprise

he pushed her

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" She cries

Shadow glares at her "You know EXACTLY what you did all those years ago..." his voice trailed off.

The inferior hedgehog turns back to zoosnuck, shaking his head.

Shadow begins to explain why the emeralds fuckin died

"So when u brought me back from death, something happened and the plot was born"

zoosnuck frowned at shadow

"i dont APPRECIATE your TONE mister" he said all snarky (like sonic but 10x cooler)

"YOU need to listen to me" shadow demands

"gay" says zoosnuck as he does chaos control

but shadow is 2 fast

he teleports away but he also says " im gonna get all the chaos emeralds before you because youre mean" but then he teleports

Diamond screeches "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

then she forgets she loved him to drive the plot forward and be a strong INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO DONT NEED NO MAYN

Zoosnuck stares at diamond, and then gets a fucking GREAT IDEA

'WINGED DOG!' he cried

then a doggo with wings appeared

they both get on and fly away to find the chaos emeralds

Suddenly, diamond FALLS OFF

'NOOO!' screams zoosnuck

zoosnuck thinks quickly

he pushes a button on wings the dog

a grappling hook shoots out of wings' dick

it grabs diamond by the ear

diamond SCREAM in pain but ALSO FEAR AAA

she is almost safe but SUDDENLY

BIG MOUNTAIN

BIG CRASH

BOOM BOOM

POW POW

ARE THE HEROES OK

I DONT KNOW

Zoosnuck rubs his head (Take it either way) and looks around him

'woah, that mountain was awfully convenient'

he spots diamond but leaves her to lie there in pain for a while longer

then the write realises there haven't been any pet deaths

WING DOG IS DEAD!

'NO, DOG WING! COME BACK!'

Diamond is magically ok and comes over

"wat...i HAV A POWER!"

Diamond summons her inner strength, and a big beautiful glistening pink ball appears

it moves toward the dog

and immediately turns it into a barbecue dinner for 2

zoosnuck and diamond eat the delicious dog

"he served us well in combat but he also taste like a delicious big mac at macdonald" says diamond

suddenly

bow now now bow now now bow now now bow now now bowwww

eggman eppears in his big walker

"ah" says boosnuck

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY MOUNTAIN?" screams eggman

"you and what army egghead haha" said dizoosnuck

eggman growls

out comes a big robot mouse

its called eggmouse

Eggmouse reers on his back robot legs

and jumps super high in the air

ALMOST AS HIGH AS ZOOSNUCK AND DIAMOND CAN JUMP!

it slams down onto zoosnuck and diamond


	3. The TRUE POWER of Chaos

**Chapter 3:**

 **The TRUE POWER of Chaos**

EGGMOUSE DANCED BECAUSE HE KILLED THEM.

'HAHAHA! NOW I WILL STEAL ALL THE CHAOS EMERALDS!' Eggman maliciously laughed

BUT THEN...

Zoosnuck moved.

He stood up

"I WILL NEVER DIEE!" He screams

Diamond stands up next to him

"YEAH MAN"

Zoosnuck charges chaos control

Diamond charges mary sue

eggman poopoos himself

zoosnuck does the SPINDASH and ZOOMS INT EGGMOUSE

DIAMOND POINTS HER RAINBOW LASER AT EGGMO

"LEAVE US ALONE AND ALSO STOP BEING EVIL"

SHE SAY

EGGMAN CRY

HE RUN AWAY

ZOOSNUCK BLOWS UP THE EGGMOUSE

there is a calmness

zoosnuck looks diamond in her dialated bloodshot disgusting eyeball

"we DID it"

diamond was SUPER happy

SHE WAS TOO HAPPY

A CHAOS EMERALD SHOT OUT OF HER PUSS

Diamond scream

Zoosnuck grabs her and throws her at the chaos emerald

"GRAB IT" he orders

the emerald is lodged in her chest

"NO"

Shadow appears

'SHADOW! PLEASE SAVE ME!' diamond wimpers

'No your gross' shadow says

he grabs the chaos emerald and poofs away

diamond SCREAMMMM

"I have to HELP her" zoosnuck excretes from his mouth-ass

suddenly shadow chaos controls in front of zoosnuck

"with THIS chaos EMERLD I am SUPER strong" shadow says

he does the chaos spear and zoosnuck BLOWS UP

"SHADOW NO" screams zoosnuck because diamond is still dying

"yes" says shadow beating the shit out of zoosnuck

suddenly diamond understands exactly everything

the power of CHAOS is within the self along

"CHAOS CONTROL" she yells

she poofs on top of shadows head

the sudden amount of weight on his small body frame snaps his neck immediately

Diamond shits in his mouth as a sign of dominance

zoosnuck says 'ew'

hes ok now

Diamond screams 'BIRD'

a big birb appears

they sit on it and fly to the next chaos emerald

zoosnuck stares at diamond 'but I thot u luved the inferior black hedgehog'

diamond replies 'I did'

then they get off and try to find the next chaos emerald

they see a silhouette in the distance...

it was TAILS!


	4. The CHAOS Illlusion

Chapter 4

The CHAOS Illusion

TAILS the fox came out of the shadows

"duh i am big and gay" said tails

"shut up loser" said diamond

diamond did a rainbow glow and tails fell

"but wait" said tails "i want to collab"

diamond said nothing and thrust her rainbow sword into tails' back

"sayonara" she said all cool

but then she had a thought

'what if this boosts my minecraft channel?'

she spins around like all the people do in the films

'ok man join the party roster' she said with her perfect angelic voice

zoosnuck just played with the grass as they spoke

'oh GOOD!' tails said. Then he remembered the important plot thing

'SONIC HAZ BEEN CAPTURED BY SHADOW!' screeched tails at the top of his lungs

zoosnuck FUCK

ing blew up

sonic was his best friend in speed academy for years

zoosnuck was the only one who could keep up with sonic

"we HAVVE to save my boy" said zoosnuck

he blew his whistle

wings the dog came back

"wait i can fly" said tails

"fuck you" said zoosnuck

the gang flew away

flying montage

after half an hour flying in circles tails remembered where sonic was

'I think he's in the big, scary looking cave' tails said

Diamond checked her map of spooky cavea

caves

the closest one was 1 hour away

'TO THE SPOOKY CAVE' shouted diamond

VWOOSH

The cave was big and smelly

'ew' said zoosnuck

suddenly...

PIKACHU APPEARED!

but wait

pikachu looked odd

he had quills

and one giant eye that functioned as two eyes

"thats not pikachu" said tails

"its SONICHU"

sonichu roared with the fury of 1000 hellbeasts

"REE" yelled diamond, unsheathing her rainbow katana

zoosnuck pulled the chaos emeralds out of his ass to perform chaos control

tails hid like a little bitch

they FIGHT

but wait

Wasnt they SEARCHING for the chaos emeralds?

Tails and diamond stared at zoosnuck

he started flickering

he was actually...

SHADOW,,,m,!

'NO! I WAS TRYING TO LURE YOU INTO A TRAPPP!' HE SCREAM

sonichu tried to get their attention but gave up and fucked off

'BUT.. I LOVED U!' screamed Diamond, crystallized tears falling our her giant kawaii eyes

tails just sat there watching because he couldnt contribute

"LOVE IS GAY I AM AMBIVALENT TO EVERYTHING" shadow yelled

he charged up the chaos emeralds

"TIME TO END THIS" he scream

but WAIT

shadow only used the NEGATIVE powers of the emeralds because hes mean and bad and bad means negative which the opposite of positive which means good and good is good because it is not bad

the POSITIVE POWER of the emeralds grew very big

zoosnuck WARPED IN

"fuck you" said shadow

he fuckin killed everything regardless

the caves blew up real big

ARE OUR HEROES OK

FIND OUT NEXT TIME


	5. The CHAOS of FRIENDSHIP (1,347 words)

Creators message:

Hey you faggots thanks for reading our gay story. It's a multichapter because we want to break 100 views and make some QUALITY art for the series. Anyway, you're all gay. Also thanks kevin and fuck the other guy

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The CHAOS of Friendship**

teh smoke cleared

shadow did an evil laugh

'HAHAHHAHA'

'Ok fuck off'

he walked away all cool

then

when he left

someone came

it was

SILVER!

BUT WITH A PUSS!

diamond and ZOosnuck were both SURPRISE

'HELLO BABBIES' said silver sticking his puss out all hot

diamond put her fist into her eyeball

it was rrly hot

zoosnuck said "oh wow silver with a puss what are you DOING hereeeee"

"i want to be FUCK" said silver

"nothings been the same ever since blaze cut off my wee weenis and then teleported to another dimension"

zoosnuck sweated real big

"i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ii-i-ii-ii-ii-i-iui-i0i-ii-i-i-" he stuttered

diamond picked up silver by the puss

"yes SILVER i WILL happily OBLIGE and FUCK you BIGLY" she said

Silver with a puss immediately had an intense orgasm

tails was happy

Everybody turned around to see zoosnuck

'DON'T CRY IT'S OK' Said diamond, caressing silvers face even though she was talking to zoosnuck

'I don't cry i'm a big boi' he said

Tails screeched

'GUYSS! WE NEED TO FIND THE CHAOS EMERALDS NOT FUCK'

so they left

For no reason other than drama, diamond spoke

'Guys, I have something to tell you'

everyone looked questioningilyllylyyl at her

'I know shadow from when I was young'

she said

'We used to fuck'

'thats why in chapter 1 he said 'U KNO WAT U DID ALL THEM YEARS GO'

it made sense now

'but one day, I fell off his penis and it broke'

'he became mad and left me'

'now he has a puss'

shadow did chaos control

he teleport in

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT TELLLL" said shadow upsetly

"THE REVOLUTION WILL NOT BE SILENCED" diamond yelled with a mouthful of silver's puss

shadow looked diamond DEEP in the eyes

he spoke SOFTLY

he said "im sorry"

"i made a mistake when i attempted to kill you 40 times and also did other shit"

"it was PRETTY bad and im PRETTY sorry dude"

"theres only ONE WAY you can make this up to me" said diamond

"whats that~~~~~" shadow said with his vagina in hand

diamond pulled zoosnuck out of her pocket

"fuck this guy" she said

"dont let him feel left out"

tails meanwhile had a dildo up his ass in the corner

he cried about sonic who was probably dead

but wait

he looked down at the dildo

it was sonic the whole time

tails's life flashed before his eyes

'this whole time... it's been you?' He choked

'Yes, tails. When shadow took me away, I didn't want to leave you. So I did chaos control and turned myself into your dildo' He spoke softly

'But..why?

'I just said you retard'

'Now shove me up your ass'

Tails did so and carried on in the corner

sonic looked at zoosnuck

he was gross and sweaty

Disappointment - Today at 9:00 AM

'Is there anything ELSE I could do?' he asked diamond

She just stared at him

'fuck'

Shadow grabbed zoosnuck

and shoved him into her puss

then suddenly

BOOM

BOMB

EXPLOSION

FIRE

SPARKS

SOMEONE WAS ATTACKING THE SHIP

WHY WERE THEY ON A SHIP? IDFK

THEY CRASH INTO JUNGLE

TIME SKIP

zoosnuck woke up

he was dead

wings the dog flew down

he had saved everyone else but zoosnuck for some reason

the whole GANG saw zoosnuck's dead body

diamond

wings

tails

snoic

shadew

slivor

they CRIED

they MOURNED LOSS

it was PASSIONATE and FIERCE

diamond picked up zoosnuck's corpse by the ear

"adios" she said into his ear

she cried onto his body

but WAIT

the TEARS WERE CHAOS EMERALDS

ZOOSNUCK GLOWED WITH A LIGHT OF ORANGE

HE WAS REBORN

THIS TIME WITH AN 18 INCH DICK

"WOWOWOW" HE SAID

everybody stared in AWE at zoosnucks 18 inch dick

it was glowing with a godly erection

Eggman appeared

but zoosnuck batted him away

every enemy they faced was weak against his schlong

But someone else was watching

a CREATURE

'Hello'

it said

Tails stared in horror

'STICKSSS?!'

'TAILSLS!' Sticks said as her EYES WIDENED

Silver and diamond fuck

zoosnuck said 'How do you know eachother?'

'STICKS STOLE SONIC FROM ME!' Screed tails

Everybody turned on sticks

they ate her face

not in a good way

suddenly a bus pulled up

the brothel had arrived

knuckles

chuckles

buckles

cuckles

and even cuntles

"oh shit dude i am so there" said sticks, her exposed facial muscles slowly deteriorating

"but wait" said sonic, no longer a dildo

"how did knuckles clone himself 4 times and also become really fucken hot"

knuckles pulled blaze out of his pocket

"she did fire magic or something and now we're here" said knuckles

silver SCREAM

"GET OUT OF HERE BLAZE" he scream

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID" blaze retorted

they FOUGHT

blaze PUNCHED SILVER in the JAW

SILVER punched blaze IN THE jaw

THEY WERE PUNCH

AND KICK

AND EVEN FIGHT

PO POW PWOPWO

SUDDENLY

SILVER GRABBED FOR BLAZE

BUT

HE FELT A DICK

IT WAS HIS DICK

"WH-HWHE-WH-WH-WHWH-" he stuttered

"listen" said blaze"

"after i removed your penise, i stitched it onto myself as tribute"

silver was silent

blaze was silent

they fcked

zoosnuck and diamond glared at everyone else

'Dude' zoosnuck started

'I miss when it was just us tbh'

diamond said 'Yeah man, now there's just too many people to keep track of'

suddenly blaze popped out a baby

'this is nicole the weird lynx person'

'yes' said silver

Zoosnuck and diamond exchanged a glance

Diamond unsheathed her rainbow death sword

Zoosnuck nodded

Diamond stabbed nicole and she turned into dust

'NO! MY BABY!' Screeched silve

'WE FUCKED! I THOUGHT WE HAD A CONNECTION!' Silver wailed, tears streaming from her eyes

Diamond got real close to silvers grotesque ear

she whispered the words softly, but with strong meaning

Silver went cold

'I did it for the meme lol'

Everybody was still

Silvers face was distorted with horror

she slowly slunk to the ground

her first daughter was killed for no reason

Something churned inside her

A hateful, burning sensation

she was thirsty for revenge

and was filling to the brim with some thing

Silver was filled with

N

Que megalovania

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN

SILVER EYE GLOEWD BLOOD BLUE

HE GRABBED DIAMOND WITH HIS TELEPATH

HE THREW HER INTO GUAM

BUT ZOOSNUCK DID CHAOS CONTROL

DIAMOND CAME BACK AND STABBED SILVER

BUT SILVER WAS BUFF AS HELL AND IT DIDNT WORK

THEY FOUGHT FOR 6 HOURS

SUDDENLY

rouge the bat came down

"you are mr gay" she said to everyone

the fighting stop

peace had been achieved

rouge picked up shadow by the teeth and put him inside of her brest

she flew off

everyone was silent

"we BEAT SHADOW!" cheered zoosnuck

everyone was happy even the irrelevant characters

"NO" screamed diamond

she reached her hand into the sky

"SHADOW MY BABBBBBY" she cried

but it was too late

diamond broke down and cried

the brothel felt awkward and drove home

everyone else looked at diamond in sadness

they realized how lucky they are to have each other or some shit

tails picked up sonic by the dildo-part and appreciated their friendship by putting him up his bum

blaze cut off her dick and gave it back to silver as an apology

zoosnuck and wings looked at diamond

they waddled over

zoosnuck put his giant disgusting sonic glove hand on diamonds shoulder

"its ok" he said

"shadow was edgy and really gay too"

diamond wiped away her tears

"youre right" she said

rainbows leaked out of her nose for some reason

The rainbows suddenly shone bright with beautiful glittery light or something

they wrapped around everybody

but then

they looked closer..

these weren't rainbows

THEY WERE VINES!

IT WAS FLOWEY!


	6. The Interdimensional CHAOS

**Chapter 6:**

 **The Interdimensional CHAOS**

EVERYTHING STRUGGLED

THEY WERE TRAPPED IN THE VINES OF FLOWEY

zoosnuck screamed like a lil bitch

"WHAT HAPPEN TO DIAMOND!" he yelled angryly

"we have to KILL HER" said silver

using his newfound dick powers he burst out of flowey's vines

"time to die you fuckin doobert" said silver, tears in his eyes

"noooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO" zoosnuck cried out

Silver rammed into the diamond flowey

Diamond flowey SCREEEEED

'YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT MEEEE?/'

'WELL THINK AGAIN YOU GAY'

HER EYES TURNED RAINBOW AND LASERS SPEWED OUT OF THEM

SILVER SCREAMED AND DODGED THE LASERS

ZOOSNUCK WAVED HIS 18 INCH DICK AROUND AND MANAGED TO BREAK LOOSE

'ITS 2 DANGEROUS, WE HAVE TO LEAVE GUYSSSS!'

HE GRABBED SILVER BY THE ARM AND RAN OFF SUPER FAST AND EVERYONE ELSE FOLLOWED

tails got left behind because he was gay and ugly and mean

diamond flowey ate his head off and he died

meanwhile outside

zoosnuck cried like a faggot

"diamond is TRAPPED in there and also EVIL" he scream

"who gives a shit" said sonic

zoosnuck looked at sonic

his eyes glowed BLOOD RED

HE PICKED UP SONIC BY THE SNOUT

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" HE SAYS

sonic shrivels up into a raisin

"zoosnuck is right!" says blaze "we cant leave diamond to dieeee"

"We need to plan a plan" announced zoonsuck

"Here are the monopoly pieces"

"I want the car" Screed silver

"No" Said zoosnuck

he threw monopoly pieces at everyone

"NOW"

"BLAZE, YOU WILL BE HERE THROWING FIRE THINGS"

"SILVER, YOU'LL BE ATTACKING HER WITH DICK LASERS"

Zoosnuck thought for a second

then added, "Remember, don't attack for TOO LONG Because diamond is still in there okkkkkkk?"

Everyone nodded

"EVERYONE ELSE, JUST ATTACK OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK?"

They nodded again

shadows head rolled off from nodding

everyone ignored him

they set off to fight diamond flowey

They peeped out the bushes

and saw diamond flowey

WITH SANS!11

"Hey buddo mano guyo man, tell me why i'm in such a grotesque place"

Flowey reed and sank into the ground

poof

Zoosnuck waddled out

"HELLO SKELETON"

skeleton rattled his bones

"who are you and why are you so epic" he asked zoosnuck

suddenly blaze materialized out of the ground

"i think i know whats happening"

"a rift in the timespace contiumetuami cause sannes to appear here"

"haha wow" said sans

"im really BONED" said sans

"this is a skeleTON of stuff" said sans

"im SKULL out of luck" said sans

"i've heard of TIBIA but this is ridiculous" said sans

"boy im really SPINE out of this one" said sans

meanwhile in a corner

raisin sonic picked up tails' corpse

he sobbed

"my babby boi is ded" he said to himself

suddenly flowey came back and ate sonic and left again

MEANWHALE IN FLOWEYS STOMACH

Sonic flew down the tube

he spotted a furry creature

"TALESSLSLLSLSLS"

They fucked

but something clanked

"OH MAN! IT'S A METAL PLATE" Said tails like the faggot he is

he picked up the plate

"HMMM"

"Eggmouse...1035487583696969

"69 is the number of eggmouse

wow that was gey

they burn in the stomach acid

MENWALE

Zoosnuck glared at sans

"I AM STILL MORE POWERFUL THAN U SKELLY"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN MAKE PUNS!"

screed zoosnuck

"Woah man, stop screeing it hurts my ears"

"You don't have ea-" Blaze began but was cut off(edited)

Zoosnuck charged chaos control

megalovania started playing

but then suddenly

EVEYRTING STOP

SANS LOOKED AT SILVER

HE WAS GLOWING WITH

DETERMINATION!

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY BEST EPIC FRIEND ZOOSNUCK" yelled silver

he moved his hand 6 inches to the left

snans blew the fuck up

"silver what the fuck" said blaze "he was cool"

silver picked up blaze and tucked her into his foreskin

"NOW" said zoosnuck "we have to find DIAMON"

"BUT WHERE GO?" Said blaze forgetting snas

"HMMMMMMMMMM" hmmmmmmmmd zoosnuck

"I KNOW" Screed zoosnuck

Zoosnuck did chaos control

they teleport

"DIAMOND"

Everyone chants

"COME BACK TO US! WE R FRIENDS"""

They all hug a vine

the power of chaos

the chaos of friendship

shining light emits from flowey

they become a rainbow chaos emerald

THE CHAOS EMERALD SLOWLY FLOATS DOWN TO THE GROUND

A SILHOUETTE IS BLASTED FROM IT

IT WAS DIAMOND

BUT SHE...

WAS IN HER SUPER FORMMMM!11


	7. The CHAOS of WRITING

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 6.5:/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"The CHAOS of WRITING/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"zoosnuck bust into the hospital/p  
p style="text-align: left;"diamond was screaming because she was giving birth to 6 thousand chaos emeralds/p  
p style="text-align: left;""ITS OK" said zoosnuck pulling a small african man out of his hoodie pocket/p  
p style="text-align: left;"the african man did a tribal spell and diamond was no longer in pain/p  
p style="text-align: left;""wow" said diamond as the chaos emeralds leaked from every orifice of her body/p  
p style="text-align: left;"BUT TOMMM/p  
p style="text-align: left;"THE LAST THING THAT HAPPENED WAS HER SUPER FORMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM/p  
p style="text-align: left;"DIAMOND IS A STRONG INDEPENDANT WOMAN/p  
p style="text-align: left;"WHO DONT NEED NO MAYN/p  
p style="text-align: left;"SHE AINT GONNA HAVE A BB/p  
p style="text-align: left;"BUT WAIT/p  
p style="text-align: left;"THE POWER OF THE SUPER FORM WAS SO STRONG/p  
p style="text-align: left;"ALL OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS/p  
p style="text-align: left;"THEY FUCKIN/p  
p style="text-align: left;"WENT/p  
p style="text-align: left;"OUTWARDS/p  
p style="text-align: left;"AND THEN/p  
p style="text-align: left;"DIAMOND WAS ALL/p  
p style="text-align: left;"OHOHO/p  
p style="text-align: left;"DO YOU FOLLOW ME/p  
p style="text-align: left;"YES/p  
p style="text-align: left;"GREAT/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I FOLLOW YOU/p  
p style="text-align: left;"BUT I WANT TO START THE STORYYY/p  
p style="text-align: left;"IT'S MY TURN.../p 


	8. The GUIDANCE of CHAOS

**Chapter 7**

 **The GUIDANCE of CHAOS**

EVERYONE GAPED AT THE BEAUTIFUL RAINBOW ANGEL DEMON FLOATING IN FRONT OF THEM

GLITTER AND FUCKIN CONFETTI WAS EVERYWHERE

IT WAS GREAT

ZOOSNUCK DANCED

DIAMOND WAS IN IMMENSE PAIN

HER ENTIRE BODY WAS BEING BURNED BY RAINBOWS

SHE GOT ANGER

LASERS SPEWED OUT HER EYES

TAILS DIED CUS HE'S A PUSSY HAHHA BULLYING

THEN BLAZE WAS LIKE 'HOCUSPOCUSSHMITYSCHMOOT'

and it stopped

DIAMOND FELL LIKE A FALLING THING

"what the fuck blaze" said zoosnuck, still dancing

"HER SUPER FORM WAS TOO STRONG" said blazz

"IF SHE GOT FULLY POWERED UP SHE WOULD HAVE BROKEN THE UNIVERSE"

"that fuckin sucks" said zoosnuck, his dance unwavering

diamond was on the ground

is silver still there

yeah sure he is

silver walked up

he picked up diamond by her snout

"you need to LEARN to CONTROL the POWER of CHAOS" he said directly into her ear

"but how" diamond said, her lip quivering like a fuckin baby haha lol haha dumb haha just kidding i didnt mean it

"come with me to my MOUNTAIN and we will meditate" said silver

"EXCUSE ME" said zoosnuck, dancing in a much more subdued manner

"WE ARE ON A MISSION RIGHT NOW, THERES NO TIME FOR MEDITATION"

There was a really loooooooong drawn out pause

comic relief

TAILS SLIPPED OVER!1

HAHAHHAHAHAHA

HE SAID A FUNNY THING

'OH BOY, I HOPE I DON'T FALL OVER AGAIN!1'

HAHAHAHAHHAA

"gay" diamond said

Blaze stared at him in bitter disgust

i don't know if thats a thing

"NO!" You MUST come to my MOUNTAIN and MEDITATE to learn the TRUE power of CHAOS!" Silver without a puss demanded

Zoosnuck charged chaos control

"Zoosnuck stop it,

we don't even have any chaos emeralds anymore"

"In chapter 6.5 they were scattered, You tard" Blaze hissed because thats edgy

"oh YES the LEGITIMATE CHAPTER 6.5!"

zoosnuck was taken aback

he'd forgotten that chapter 6.5 was secretly canon the whole time

he produced the small african man from within his quills

"leave diamond here or i will fucking kill Djabuouto" he said, holding the tiny man over a cup of REALLY hot coffee

"i dont give a shit" said silver, leaving anyways

"oh" said zoosnuck

he still killed djabuouto regardless

"ok bye" said silver, leaving but this time REALLY FAST

"aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" scream zoosnuck

"its ok shut up" said blaze

"we can gather alllll of the mremaining chaos emerald or whatever our job was without diamond"

zoosnuck screamed anyways

"guys i need help" said tails

"i fell down so hard that dildo sonic went way up my ass and now hes stuck"

"haha woah" said sonic

Silver felt something stir inside him

it was an intense feeling

his hand began to move

he shoved it deep inside of tails's asshole

he grabbed the sonic dildo

ripped it out

there was blood everywhere

tails was cowering on the floor in a mess of piss and blood

silver didn't stop

he and tails fucked

"OK" Said blaze, trying to ignore the shit

"WE NEED TO FIND EMERALDS"

SHE SCREE

"YES, I AGREE THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT"

"BUT WAIT"

"DIDN'T SILVER LEAVE?"

They turned around to tails

silver was gone

MEANWHILE IN MOUNTAIN

"what the fuck do we do" said diamond

"its QUITE simple" said silver

he crossed his legs and hung upside down from the edge of a cliff

"...is that it?" diamond asked

"haha yeah" said silver, dangling

"fuck that" said diamond

silver froze

he turned REDDD

HE WENT UP

HE WAS FLOATING AND SURROUNDED BY DARKNESS

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE TRUE POWERS OF CHAOS" he said all scary

"YOU CANNOT CONTAIN THEM UNLESS YOU LISTEN TO ME"

"how about FUCK you" said diamond

SILVER DID CHAOS CONTROL

THE MOUNTAIN BLEW UP

zoosnuck sees this from afar

"DIAMONDDDDDDDDDDDD" he scream


End file.
